Fighting the ties
by Ren-chan aka Matt Patrick
Summary: Sometimes you have to fight your own family to be with the one you love. And sometimes your fight isn't just against your family ties, but against the ones that also want the person you love. And in the middle of that, Yoh has to win Ren's heart. (Yaoi)
1. Worth it

_All I ever wanted was to have an easy life. Listening to the music I liked and lazing around the whole day.   
  
To achieve that, and be finally happy, I had to be able to fusion with the King of all spirits, be the chosen one. Become the King of all Shamans.   
  
That was my first and only motivation in life. I didn't even care that I had to marry this girl I didn't even like that way, after all, she wouldn't stop me from my dream of having an easy life after becoming the Shaman King.   
  
It's funny how quickly things can change after you meet the right person.   
  
Tao Ren.   
  
That name represents everything I both hate and love desperately.   
  
No... Not exactly hate, he just made my easy lifestyle and visions become complicated and change completely.   
  
Suddenly, I didn't just want to laze around all day, sure, I wanted to rest… But with my arms around him.   
  
Yes, know, I have a fiancé, not to forget I chose the most closed up and complicated boy you can find to get a crush on.   
  
I still call it a crush. I don't know why I can't admit the truth about my feelings, even if they're painfully obvious.   
  
I guess I'm scared.   
  
But well, let's forget about my inner conflicts with the phrase and focus on what my actual problem is.   
  
Did I mention my "brother" Hao, who happens to be the bad guy, is also interested in him and not afraid to show it?   
  
Maybe it's something in the family.   
  
But obviously some Asakuras are more courageous than others.   
  
Well, he isn't the one that's being forced to be a random Shaman girl fiancé… Aaa, I should stop trying to defend my fears…   
  
Oh! I nearly forgot. We are not the only ones interested in the Chinese boy. Lately I've noticed how a certain blue haired teammate of his keeps looking at him. Yes, Horo Horo, the one that claims to hate Ren guts obviously doesn't think the same about the rest of him.   
  
I have to admit I'm a little jealous, after all, Horo Horo gets to be with Ren all the time, and Hao in the other hand seems to always know Ren's heart deepest desires.   
  
And I…   
  
I just stand there, pretending to only care about him as a friend, pretending I don't care I have to marry Anna, pretending that the possibility that I might not see him again after all of this is over is not what is keeping me up at night.   
  
I know I have to decide, have to face my fears and refuse my family wishes to follow what my heart is telling me to do, but it's not as easy as it seems.   
  
Funny how he had to go against his family too, only for other reasons.   
  
I guess we aren't really that different from each other as one could think.   
  
Maybe there really is a chance that this could work. That the suffering this will bring might be worth it.   
  
What am I saying? He's worth every sleepless night, every silent tear, every lonely and unheard sigh, every moment of my life. And I shall fight against my fears, my bloodline and competition and win his heart.   
  
At any cost.   
  
For he is worth it._   
  
And Yoh Asakura opened his eyes, stopping in the middle of his training in the back garden.   
  
"What are you doing?" asked Anna, looking up disinterested from a magazine "You are not going to become the Shaman King just by standing there doing nothing. And you still have to clean the floor of the main room and cook dinner".   
  
Yoh didn't even look at her, he just started walking towards the exit of the Asakura residence.   
  
Anna stood up, dropping her magazine on the floor, obviously not happy with being ignored.   
  
"Didn't you hear me? Get back here"   
  
Yoh paused at the door and without turning around answered "I'm sorry Anna, but I have something more important to do than listen to your orders this time"   
  
And he walked out of the house, leaving a quiet Anna behind. 


	2. Night encounters

Ren was sitting on the roof of the little house in the graveyard, eyes closed, face turned towards the moon. The Chinese boy let out a tired sigh and drew his knees closer to his chest, resting his chin on them.   
  
No sound perturbed his thoughts, but the gentle Autumn wind that rose around him, caressing his sleeveless arms and making him shiver slightly.   
  
A few feet away a handsome boy with long brown hair stood, a satisfied smirk on his lips.   
  
"So beautiful…" He raised his hand slowly and waved it, forming a strange figure in the air. The wind suddenly became more chilly and the boy sitting on the roof shivered, his cheeks gaining a rosy color with the cold "Not even the restless wind can taint your beauty…" Hao let out a sigh and gazed at Ren with longing in his dark brown eyes. "I wish you would stop being so stubborn… I wish you would finally accept to be mine…"   
  
He turned around, giving his back to Ren, preparing to leave, when he noticed someone walking towards the place where the chinese Shaman was. A smirk appeared slowly on his face at seeing his breathless brother looking at the beautiful scene that Ren presented against the dark night sky. Hao shook his head and disappeared with a last chuckle.   
  
"Definitely an Asakura thing"   
Yoh had ran all around town looking for Ren, first at his hotel, then at the places he frequently visited and he wasn't having any luck. When the first stars started to appear on the sky, an idea hit him and he began to run towards the graveyard, Ren's favorite star-gazing place.   
  
What he found there took his breath away. Ren, sitting quietly on the roof of a house, knees close to his chest, beautiful golden eyes hiding from the world behind pale eyelids, face towards the moon as if he was bathing in its light.   
  
Yoh let out a breathless whisper.   
  
"Ren…"   
  
The boy didn't seem to hear him, and he was glad for that. Because if anyone had looked at Yoh's face in that instant they would have immediately known the love the japanese boy held for the other Shaman.   
  
He took a deep breath to calm himself down and slowly made his way towards the little house, climbing onto the roof with the ease that can only be gained with experience, and stood near the other boy, who didn't seem to notice he wasn't alone anymore.   
  
"Yoh"   
  
Scratch that last thought.   
  
"Ren"   
  
Neither said anything for a while, and while Ren seemed fine with this, Yoh's insides weren't that happy. Finally, after minutes that seemed like hours to Yoh, Ren spoke again.   
  
"I thought you would have to be at your house right now, cooking for your fiancé or something like that"   
  
Yoh sighed, relieved at not having to be the one to start conversation. He sat himself down next to the other Shaman and grinned slightly.   
  
"I should be"   
  
Ren raised an eyebrow, looking at Yoh from the corner of his left eye.   
  
"You finally refused to keep following her orders? I have to say I'm impressed"   
  
The older Shaman smirked slightly "I'll take that as a compliment"   
  
Ren just shrugged "Do whatever you want to do with my words, I know what I meant"   
  
"Sure…" said Yoh smirking playfully.   
  
They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, both lost in thought while looking up at the stars, like they held the answers to all their problems.   
  
Finally, after what could have been hours or as well five minutes of silence, Ren stood up. Yoh turned his eyes to him, his heart aching at the breathtaking picture that the younger Shaman made against the shinning stars.   
  
"Leaving already?" He couldn't keep the slight disappointment from his voice.   
  
Ren nodded "It's getting late, and I have to wake up early tomorrow to train" He turned around and started walking towards the edge of the roof, making a salute over his shoulder without turning his head around as a good bye "See you around"   
  
Yoh struggled to find something quick to say, but his brain just wasn't being helpful tonight. So he said the first thing that came to his mind.   
  
"Same place tomorrow night?"   
  
Ren stopped in his tracks, about to jump off the roof, but didn't turn around.   
  
The japanese Shaman felt a little stupid after asking, but he ignored it and scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously "Just thought we could meet, and you know… talk a little"   
  
Time passed slowly before Ren threw him a small smirk over his shoulder.   
  
"Sure" And with that he jumped off the roof and walked away from the place slowly, following the road that took him out of the graveyard.   
  
Yoh stood there, not blinking for a few seconds and then came out of it, grinning.   
  
"He said yes!"   
  
This seemed to finally be leading somewhere. 


	3. Just for tonight

Yoh went back home that night with a lighter heart after his meeting with Ren, a silly contented smile on his face.   
  
He cheerfully walked into his house, and without even looking around to check if Anna was anywhere in sight, went straight to his room, throwing himself on the bed on his stomach, head resting on his crossed arms.   
  
Naturally, exhaustion came after all the ups and downs of the day, and so sleep found him no ore than ten minutes after laying down, thoughts of the chinese boy still fresh on his now tired but contented mind.   
  
  
  
Yoh woke up slowly, his still half-slept mind feeling rested and happy. He suddenly blinked, looking down at himself and a chuckle escaped his lips at the sight of his rumpled clothes, which he had forgotten to take off last night in his happy state.   
  
He looked at the clock on the side table, thoughts of getting up entering his mind, but he quickly dismissed them, after all, the longer he stayed in bed meant night would come sooner.   
  
Or at least his sleepy mind told him that.   
  
A quick glance at the clock told him that less than a minute had passed since the last time he had checked.   
  
Yoh let out a frustrated sigh and moved around on the bed, trying to fall asleep again, but it seemed like his unconscious was trying to make sure he had the longest day of his life.   
  
Funny how normally he enjoyed the day more than the night, and wished the first would last longer.   
  
After checking the hour one more time, a frustrated sigh escaped him again.   
  
It seemed like he was finally getting his wish.   
Evening eventually came, finding Yoh sitting outside, arms resting on his legs and his chin held by his hands, headphones on, with a bored look on his face.   
  
A tired sigh escaped his lips while he gazed at nothing in particular, wishing that night would come already.   
  
He gave up on trying to entertain himself and stood up, deciding to leave early to the place of their meeting, when a voice stopped him.   
  
"Going out again?"   
  
From the tone of the voice he didn't even have to turn around to know it was her, probably with her back resting against the door, arms crossed, with a non-friendly expression on her face.   
  
"Yes"   
  
"I hope you haven't forgotten you have a fiancé" She said desafiantly.   
  
"And I hope you haven't forgotten I didn't ever agree to marry you" He responded in the same tone.   
  
The silence that followed his statement told him she would back off, at least for today.   
  
"Don't wait for me to have dinner, I might be back late"   
  
And with this last words he was gone from the Asakura Residence.   
  
  
  
When he arrived at the graveyard, at the place of their meeting, a surprised sound escaped him at seeing the chinese Shaman already there. A smile appeared on his face as he made his way to where the boy was sitting, watching the disappearing sun. He opened his mouth to say something to the distracted boy, but as usual, Ren was quicker.   
  
"You're here early"   
  
Yoh chuckled softly and climbed onto the roof, sitting down closely to the other boy.   
  
"So are you" He countered. Ren smirked slightly, without removing his gaze from the image of the fading sun.   
  
"Aa, Jun was boring me to death with her daily 'You go out too much' lecture, so I decided to tell her I had a meeting and that I had to leave, so I arrived here early" His golden eyes softened a little as he watched the sky, which was currently bathing in mixing colors of orange, gold and yellow "It's a good thing I did too, the sky seems enchanted today…"   
  
Yoh looked at him from the corner of his eye and grinned "Didn't know you enjoyed sky-gazing as well, thought it wasn't as good as back in your home, in China"   
  
A blush appeared on the Tao boy cheeks, which he tried to hide while pretending to cough, looking away from the other Shaman, arms crossed "It just looks decent today" He glared at Yoh as the japanese Shaman grin widened with his statement "You can't even look at it right on this place. Back in my country, the sky and stars seem so clear and pure you would have to be a fool not to enjoy gazing at them every night" He stated, still glaring slightly at the other boy.   
  
But Yoh's grin didn't disappear "If you say so, Ren"   
  
The golden eyed chinese boy just made a 'humph' sound in answer, turning his eyes to the sky again.   
  
Silence surrounded them while the sun disappeared slowly, and when the first stars started to shine up in the sky, Yoh got a little uncomfortable with the silent atmosphere.   
  
"I thought you wanted to talk"   
  
Yoh mentally slapped himself, trying to find something to say that wasn't 'I love you', 'You look beautiful tonight' or something among these lines.   
  
"How did you do it?" He asked suddenly, turning to look at Ren. The mentioned boy raised an eyebrow while looking at Yoh from the corner of his eye.   
  
"How did I do what?"   
  
Yoh started playing absently with his fingers while looking for the right words to say what he meant to ask.   
  
"How were you able to fight against what your family wanted you to do?" He let out a tired sigh, looking down at his hands "To follow what your heart really desired…?"   
  
Ren's eyebrows raised a little more, giving him a slightly surprised look "Why are you asking me this?" The chinese boy blinked, tilting his head to the side "You're not telling me you finally realized you don't love your _lovely_" -this last word was said with an obvious sarcastic tone- "fiancé and have decided to refuse to marry her?"   
  
Yoh's face colored slightly as he nodded "You could say so… I'm just…" His cheeks turned a little more red "… in love with someone else…" He finished with a quick but meaningful glance at the other boy.   
  
If possible, Ren looked even more surprised "Well, that's unexpected" He looked up at the sky again, thoughtful golden eyes getting slightly darker. Yoh's breath got caught in his chest at the beautiful sight, his mind yet again wondering how this lovely creature could provoke such strong feelings in his heart.   
  
The japanese Shaman swallowed, trying to find his voice again "Unexpected?"   
  
His first answer was a slow nod "Of course it would make sense if I really think about it" He continued, without turning his gaze to the other boy "Is it that girl Tamao? Or maybe that little guy you are always with, Manta?"   
  
Yoh had to blink a few times, trying to understand what Ren had just said. He sounded so sure of his guesses, yet… It didn't make sense to him, after all, he only had eyes for the chinese boy.   
  
He allowed himself a small smirk "You're not even close"   
  
The other boy seemed truly surprised by this and turned to him, head once again tilted to the side in an expression of curiosity "Then who…?" A frown formed on his face as he thought "Horo Horo? His sister?… that Lyserg guy?"   
  
Yoh couldn't help it and laughed, shaking his head "No way"   
  
Now Ren seemed truly curious and frustrated by not being able to guess who this mystery person was. Yoh chuckled, but inside he was trembling, for he knew… This was it. He was going to tell Ren, and there was no way to prevent it.   
  
Well, he could always…   
  
His eyebrows rose as a grin appeared slowly on his face.   
  
"I can show you, if you really want to know"   
  
Ren looked up at him, a small frown forming on his face "Do it" he continued, trying to keep the curiosity from his voice while pretending he was annoyed by the wait "Stop wasting my time and-" He was cut off as Yoh took his face in his hands and kissed him slowly on the lips.   
  
_Be silent,   
just for tonight.  
  
Let me put my arms around you,  
and feel your heart close to mine.   
  
For when we're one,  
I'm complete.   
  
For when we're one,  
I can breath.   
  
My heart,   
I love you,  
never let me leave._   
  
-----   
  
A/N: Just letting you know I wrote that last bit, that's why I'm not quoting it from anyone and stuff, just so you don't try to sue me and stuff x3… anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and wait for Ren's reaction and some blue haired trouble in the next chapter of the fic ^_^. 


	4. Watching from afar

I watch you and Yoh as you two talk, a sigh escaping my lips at finally being able to see you being yourself. I'll have to admit some part of me is hurt to see you acting like this, noticing once more how you're only the real Tao Ren when you're with _him_.   
  
_It should be me!_   
  
God, how I would like to go over there and scream that so that you finally realize all that I could give you that he couldn't. I know I'm not exactly bad looking, I'm a decent shaman, I can bring emotions out of you that no one has ever been able to see... well, till _he_ decided to start talking with you, but that's beside the point.   
  
I sigh, sitting down next to a tree with my back to the roof where you two are sitting, a place where I'm able to be alone yet be near in case... in case...   
  
I'm not really sure why I come to your meetings. I just know I have to be here, maybe waiting hopelessly for a moment which might never come, in which he shows you his true face and leaves you alone. And maybe then, just maybe, you'll realize I'm here.   
  
A smirk comes to my face at this thought, for I know for sure that I'm not the only one waiting for a chance. Maybe that's another of my reasons for coming to this stupid place. His brother could hurt you, and I refuse to leave him an opportunity to harm you. Hao isn't known for having normal social skills.   
  
I let out a tired sigh as the stars start appearing on the sky, as I watch you and Yoh talking quietly, probably things you both wouldn't tell to even your closest friends.   
  
I turn my gaze to the sky again, wondering why you're always looking at the stars, like you're looking for something in the dark sky that no other being can give you in this world. And I swallow, trying to ignore the sudden questions that come to my mind.   
  
_If I asked you... would you tell me?_   
  
A chuckle escapes my mouth.   
  
Of course you wouldn't.   
  
_But... if he asked you... would you tell him?_   
  
I shut my eyes tightly, denying that last thought.   
  
_Of course you would, you would trust him with your life._   
  
I don't know what forces me to, but I open my eyes and look at the place where you are, just in time to see him take your face in his hands and kiss you. I jump to my feet, wide eyed and watch from behind my tree, waiting for your response.   
  
_Oh please, Ren, pull away from him!_   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
I sit on a nearby tree, my usual smile on my face as I watch my younger twin brother and you sitting on your usual roof, talking. The sun has not set yet, and from where I sit I can see that blue haired boy -Horo Horo is his name?- hiding behind a tree, watching you too.   
  
_He's watching you too, isn't he Ren?_   
  
A smirk comes to my face. Not like he could do anything if the chance appeared, I would stop him and then go and claim what's rightfully mine. Yes, I haven't tried to stop my brother yet, but that's obvious, he's my little brother, I'm supposed to let him play around with my things a bit...   
  
_Before claiming them back of course._   
  
A dreamy smile appears on my face as the first stars appear, making your pale skin seem so beautiful and ethereal under their light.   
  
_Mine._   
  
You seem so relaxed with my brother... But it's normal of course, after all, Yoh is a part of me.   
  
_All mine._   
  
I watch you two calmly, knowing the time will come when all this playing around will end and I'll finally get back what is rightfully mine. After all, I'm the oldest and strongest too, didn't the old laws say that I'm supposed to have the preference?   
  
My left eye suddenly twitches slightly and I wrap my cloak tighter around myself as I see my brother kiss you.   
  
_It doesn't change anything._   
  
A smirk appears on my face as I snap my fingers, teleporting out of the place, my last thoughts directed to my brother and you as I disappear.   
  
_I'll let you have your fun for a while, little brother. But enjoy it while you can, for I'll be coming back to claim my prize... soon._   
  
_And you, my love...do whatever you feel like doing... just keep waiting... I'll be coming back for you. _   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
A shudder ran suddenly through Yoh as he ended the kiss slowly, but he didn't pay much attention to it as he looked at the chinese boy in front of him to wait for his reaction.   
  
  
_Please... tell me there's a chance..._   
  
-----   
  
Notes: Another chapter finished, with some suffering!Horo and possessive!Hao >=3, hehe... And a Yoh line to remind you of the fact that I still haven't told you what Ren does lol. Till next time everyone! On the next chapter: Ren's reaction. (*pokes Gemini* Tag! You're it =P!) 


	5. Resignation and Promises

As Yoh broke the kiss, Ren slowly opened his eyes, surprised at himself for even closing them in the first place. A soft flush appeared on his cheeks as he gazed at the hopeful yet scared eyes of the boy in front of him, his heart jumping at the love and need he saw deep in the other's eyes, feelings he had never seen directed at him from anyone.   
  
An embarrassed blush appeared on the Japanese Shaman cheeks as he finally lowered his gaze at Ren's silence. "I-I'm sorry, I'll go now if you want me to."   
  
Shaking his head, Ren slowly moved closer to the other boy, hesitating for a moment before nuzzling the side of his face gently, letting Yoh know with that silent answer that he didn't have to go.   
  
A relieved sigh escaped Yoh's lips as he wrapped his arms around the now blushing Ren, who let out a soft surprised squeak as the older boy moved him to sit on his lap.   
  
"Oh God, Ren... I thought-" a shudder ran through Ren's spine as Yoh spoke close to his ear, in a deep voice, filled with too much emotion to let him just sit on his lap without reacting to it.   
  
Putting a finger softly to Yoh's lips to silence him, the other boy only gave him a small smile. "Well, you thought wrong." Letting a contented sigh escape his lips, Ren wrapped his arms tighter around Yoh. "And so did I, or so it seems."   
  
A confused look appeared on Yoh's face. "What do you mean?"   
  
"Well," answered the other, blushing, "I never thought you could... feel that way for me too."   
  
Smiling, Yoh took Ren's face in his hands, gently raising it to look at him better. "I don't see why I wouldn't. You're the most beautiful being to ever walk on Earth, after all."   
  
The younger boy didn't answer, his blush getting deeper as he lowered his face in quiet embarrassment.   
  
Chuckling softly, Yoh wrapped his arms around the thinner boy, letting out a contented sigh. "I can't believe this is truly happening. I've dreamed about this for so long..."   
  
Ren gave him a small, shy smile, the charming blush still on his cheeks as he nuzzled his neck, seeking the other's warmth. "Yoh..."   
  
"Mmm?" answered the other, distracted by the feeling of calm which had entered his heart at having the boy he had wanted for like what felt like forever finally in his arms.   
  
A gentle smile appeared on the Chinese Shaman's face. "I love you."   
  
Feeling like he would melt, Yoh could only smile a back, his arms tightening around the younger boy. "I love you too, Ren." Kissing the other's forehead softly, the Japanese boy spoke quietly yet firmly. "I won't let you go, my Ren. Not ever. I promise."   
  
Strangely calmed by this words, Ren let out a contented sigh, feeling blissful in his new boyfriend's arms.   
  
  
  
Not far away, a blue haired boy let out a resigned sigh as he turned around to leave, feeling defeated.   
  
"I wish you luck, Ren. Be happy." He smiled sadly in the direction of the happy couple. "I'll always take care of you from afar, Ren. I promise."   
  
And with this last words, putting his hands behind his head as he walked away, Horo Horo left the graveyard, leaving the boys alone.   
  
  
  
"Hao-sama?"   
  
"Yes, Opacho?"   
  
Opacho looked up at the brunette with curiosity. "Won't Hao-sama do anything to try and stop his brother from getting the Chinese boy?"   
  
Hao only chuckled, patting Opacho's head as he walked to a nearby rock, sitting down on it. "There's no need for that."   
  
Frowning in confusion, Opacho walked to where Hao was sitting. "Opacho doesn't understand what Hao-sama is planning."   
  
A smirk appeared on Hao's handsome face as he gazed up at the sky, thoughtful. "Neither do I, Opacho, neither do I."   
  
A blink was the only answer to this statement. "Hao-sama?"   
  
"Mmm?"   
  
"Hao-sama won't give up until he gets the Chinese boy, will he?"   
  
Hao chuckled. "You know how stubborn I am. And this time, I have to get Ren."   
  
"Can Opacho ask why?"   
  
"Because I love him." The taller boy turned his eyes to the sky once again, continuing softly. "Because I made a promise."   
  
The night slowly started to pass as the first rays of sunshine fought against the darkness, Hao's expression never loosing the smile yet becoming more serious.   
  
"And I never break my promises."   
  
-----   
  
A/N: Hoho, took me a while but I got what I wanted ^_^. Lalala, evil Hao going around trying to destroy relationships XD… Meh! But who would blame him? I mean, we're talking about getting Ren here XP lol. See you in the next chapter, everyone! 


End file.
